Home
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Ari is missing home. Song belongs to Michael Buble. OC/Legolas


**A/N: This popped into my head late at night.**

**Disclaimer: Ari is mine, LOTRs is Tolkien's, and 'Home' is Michael's.**

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
_

Ari sighed and stared at the flames. They had been on this journey for what seemed forever. She longed for home.

_But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Home to her was Rivendell or Lorien. Both of the elven cities had taken her in and adopted her into their community.

_May be surrounded by  
A million people I_

Ari glanced to her right, Aragorn and Gandalf were in a deep discussion over the map. To her left the Hobbits slept close to the fire. On the other side of the flames Gimli and Boromir sat smoking. Finally just slightly behind her sitting on a log was Legolas.

_Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
_

Home was also the place where she was born. The Eastland not far from where they were. She was the heir to rule the kingdom if there but had been a kingdom to rule.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
_

Gandalf had said she needed a 'diary' like other young ladies. She didn't see herself as a lady though. So in the diary Ari wrote letters to her late father, keeping him up to date with her life.

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

It had been harder recently, Gandalf had mentioned to her privately the evening previous that they would pass her father's grave. Ari had kept to herself after that, she didn't even scold the Hobbits when they played with the fire behind Gandalf's back. They had noticed they all had.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place_

Ari pulled her knees to her chest; dawn was approaching on the horizon. She had little time to rest much longer. The valley they had made camp at got a lot of sun during the day, but the evenings were almost freezing._  
_

_I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Aragorn woke the Hobbits and Sam insisted that he make breakfast before they departed. Ari stood and walked a short distance away from the camp overlooking the long and wide valley. She remembered riding daily in this valley with her father. The memories almost hurt and she wanted to go back in time, save her father, and be home.

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Legolas had followed her, she noticed as his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her to him. He always knew what she needed. Ari rested her hands on his and let her head fall back slightly, onto his warm chest.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me  
_

"Was it here?" Legolas asked. Ari shook her head, "No, the valley next," she answered solemnly._  
_

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

The couple returned to camp and they left for the mountains.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

Ari clasped the hilt of her sword. It was once her father's.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run_

After the war, and their marriage, Ari wished to return to her homeland just once. Legolas said he'd come with her. Ari also wished to visit her father's grave._  
_

_Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

**A/N: I am so sorry my lovely faithful readers! I've been dealing with writers block and a REALLY busy schedule. I hope you forgive me. Anyway, I'm working on a lot of things at the moment to post but you'll just have to be patient with me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
